All the Single Ladies
by Ummm.Okay I got nuthin
Summary: A month after Dean goes to Hell, Sam feels lost and in pain, until he goes to a town called Mystic Falls-"Unlike the other cases that I had been on, this town just didn't give me the badass-creature-on-the-loose vibe. Instead it seemed like a town you would expect to see in a fairy tale book. But I guess it's these kinds of towns which turn out to be more dangerous than the rest."
1. Intro Part1-Mystic Falls

This town was called Mystic Falls.

I looked through all my research, or rather Bobby's research, trying to remember the reason that I had come to this town. What was it that I was supposed to be hunting again?

Was it an angry spirit? Maybe a demon? I clenched my fist at the thought. The only demon I could think of right now was Lilith, and I wanted her head served to me on a platter…extra spicy.

I looked down at my research. Hmmm…I thought to myself, maybe it could turn out to be a fluffy unicorn-one that could shoot rainbows out of its ass. I smiled unexpectedly as I remembered that one time Dean and I had gone hunting and we'd pretended to be teddy bear doctors.

We had thought that the little girl had been kidding when she had said that her teddy bear had actually come to life. But it turned out to be the truth; we had seen a very sad and drunk teddy bear watching TV.

I laughed as I remembered the expressions on Dean's face; I had never seen him so freaked out before-except when we'd been to this huge mansion where there had been a room full of dolls.

I laughed out louder, but then suddenly grew tense. What was I doing? This was exactly what I wasn't supposed to do. I wasn't supposed to be thinking about Dean, especially not rejoicing about the times that we had spent together.

That was the whole reason that Bobby had sent me here-so that I would be distracted from Dean and Lilith-and instead I was doing the exact opposite.

_After staying at Bobby's for a month and trying in every way to track Lilith down, he finally cracked. Bobby sat me down and told me that I couldn't go on doing this. _

"_You can't continue making deals with demons and going about revenge, boy!" Bobby said to me._

"_Why not?" I'd simply asked him. _

"_Because," Bobby took in a huge amount of breath and said, "You won't rest until Lilith dies...or you do."_

"_Bobby…" I started to say, but Bobby wouldn't hear me. He walked into his room and came back with a thick, dusty folder._

"_Here ya go…ya idjit," Bobby said, thrusting the folder towards me._

_Before I could ask him what was in it, he put it down on the table, right in front of me. _

"_It's a case that you're going to work on…" Bobby declared._

_I opened my mouth to argue, but Bobby literally threw me out of the house, "Now!"_

_So I packed my bags and sat in the car, even though I had no idea where I was headed. Mystic Falls wasn't mentioned in any map, but thankfully the folder Bobby had given to me had its location. _

And after that, it wasn't too difficult to find this town. I had briefly read through the folder so that I would have a good idea of what I was dealing with. But after I'd entered the town and found a nice hotel to stay in (surprisingly comfortable by the way), I had decided to come to the Grill to study the folder in detail.

_To be continued…._


	2. Intro Part2-The Grill

The Grill seemed to be the only place to eat in this town, and the only bar too. But somehow, unlike all the other cases that I had been on, this town just didn't give me the badass-creature-on-the-loose vibe. Instead it seemed like a town you would expect to see in a fairy tale book. But I guess it's these kinds of towns which turn out to be more dangerous than the rest.

Now I remembered everything more clearly, the animal attack, the missing people-it was a cycle that took place every few years. I strained trying to think about what it was that Bobby said was causing all this.

"You know, you're the first person who's come here and not ordered a single thing," one of the waiters said to me. But I was so absorbed into the thick file lying in front of me that he caught me by surprise.

"Sorry about that," he said to me, setting a drink next to me and giving me an apologetic smile. I put my hand into my pocket trying to find where I'd kept my money.

The waiter saw this and said, "Don't worry about it, this one's on the house," and he gave me a wink as he walked to another guy who was ordering a drink.

I took a small sip of the drink and set it down just as the waiter came back to me. "Thanks…Matt," I read his nametag.

"Hey don't thank me, that was him," Matt pointed to the guy who was sitting a few barstools away from me.

He had dark black hair and was wearing a black leather jacket. He was silently sipping his drink, but as soon as he felt my eyes on him, he turned around to look back at me. His pursed lips immediately broke into a smirk, and I went to sit down next to him.

The guy raised his bottle at me as he poured the contents into a glass and downed them in a single go. I saw that the name of the drink was bourbon.

"You want some," he asked, as he saw me looking at his bottle of whiskey.

"Oh no thanks," I pointed to my own drink and took a sip of it. The guy just shrugged in reply and downed another glass.

"I just wanted to thank you for the drink," I said to him.

"Well," the guy shrugged again, "you looked like you needed it."

I sighed as I saw him drink another glass of bourbon, "I did," I said truthfully. "Rough month," I explained taking another sip of my drink.

"Rough century," the guy replied, taking the bottle and drinking from it now.

I looked at him confused, but decided to introduce myself, "I'm Sam Winchester."

"And I'm Damon Salvatore."


	3. Chapter 1-Meet and Greet

"Well it's nice to meet you Damon," I said, trying to down the drink like Damon had, but I just ended up choking on it. Damon laughed at me, and emptied the bottle of bourbon into his mouth.

Just then, a group of four girls walked into the Grill, laughing. The one in the front had bouncy blonde hair and she was wearing a summer dress. What made her seem even taller than the rest of the girls was the fact that she was wearing pencil heels that were taller than my fingers. The one next to her had straight brown hair, flushed red cheeks and a cute smile. She was just an inch or two shorter than the blonde girl and she was wearing a black dress with thin black straps and medium sized heels. The third girl was the smallest of the group, sort of petite, like a munchkin, but she had this air of confidence-I don't know how else to describe it really. The last girl had black hair that went just below her shoulders and she was wearing an off-shoulder top with tights underneath it.

I saw Damon turning to look at the bunch of them with anticipation, especially at the girl with the cute smile. The petite one noticed and she glared at Damon with an intense look for just a second before turning back again with a smile on her face. I saw a flash of pain, fear and then anger on Damon's face before he turned back around to me.

Just a few minutes later, the girl with the cute smile walked straight towards Damon and said, "Damon, can I speak to you alone for a second?"

"Sure!" Damon gave her a smirk and they made their way to another table.

Just then, I noticed the blonde girl with the bouncy hair, eyeing me up, and turned around feeling slightly uncomfortable. That was when I saw her headed my way and I closed my folder quickly and turned towards her.

"Hey!" She said, giving me a smile that seemed a bit too friendly, "Do you want to join us at our table? You seem a little lonely sitting here by yourself."

She seemed pretty cheerful, and I instantly took a liking to her, "Thanks! I'm Sam Winchester by the way."

"And I'm Caroline Forbes," She replied as we walked to her table and sat down.

"Well, I guess I'll do the introductions," Caroline said. Then pointing at me she started, "All right you guys, this is Sam Winchester."

"Sam this is Bonnie Bennett, my bestest friend!" Caroline exclaimed, pointing to the smallest girl. Caroline pointed to the girl with the cute smile, "And that is Elena, my other best friend."

Elena was sitting on a faraway table busily talking to Damon.

"Oh and this is Sherry," Caroline added, pointing to the girl who was wearing the off-shoulder. But she looked like she didn't mind the short introduction.

"I'm new here," Sherry added smiling at me politely. Just as I opened my mouth to say something like 'hi' or 'me too' to her…

"So Sam…" Caroline interrupted my thoughts and I saw Bonnie and Sherry pass a knowing look at each other.

So for the next hour and probably a half, instead of me being the one who usually does the interrogating part, it was Caroline who asked me almost everything about myself. And by the end of it, I still hadn't even asked one question yet.

"Caroline will you give him a break! I mean, you've been doing all the talking and Sam hasn't even spoken a word yet," Bonnie finally said, and as she caught my eye, I mouthed the words 'thank you' at her. She gave me a quick wink and mouthed back a 'no problem'.

"Well I noticed that there have been a lot of animal attacks and missing people here so I just wanted to ask if anybody saw something unusual," I said and I noticed Bonnie shift a little in her chair uncomfortably.

"Well you could ask my mom, Sherriff Forbes, I'm pretty sure she knows all about this stuff," Caroline responded.

I nodded my head at her, "I know. I just wanted to ask around and make sure if there's anybody who saw something or knows something worth telling," I replied.

"Well why are you so interested in this stuff?" I suddenly saw Damon and Elena appear at our table and Damon was the one who asked me this.

"Because…," I took my badge out and showed it to him.

"FBI? What are you guys doing here?" Elena asked.

"We have been increasingly concerned about the number of mysterious deaths happening in this town and my partner and I have come here to investigate," I told Damon and I saw the look that Elena gave him.

I had the feeling that somehow all these people had even more idea about what was going on in this town than I did, but they were hiding it from me.

That was when I noticed Sherry looking at me.


	4. Chapter 2-Impalas and Hellhounds

But it wasn't the kind of flirty look that Caroline passed at me; it was more of an urgent-panic sort of look. It was like she wanted to say something to me but she couldn't say it out loud.

I opened my mouth, planning to ask her what it was when I suddenly saw her put her finger on her lips as if wanting me to keep quiet. When I looked at her confused she looked outside tilting her head slightly in that direction and then tapped her ear. I nodded my head getting what she was saying.

She wanted to talk outside, where nobody could hear us and somehow the panicked look on her face convinced me of the fact that she had a solid lead on this case.

"It was nice talking to you guys, but I have to go continue with my investigation," I said, curious to know what Sherry had to tell me.

"And I'll go drop him off to his car," Sherry added, standing up but Damon grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Hey!" I quickly removed his grip on her wrist, but I could tell that the damage was done. I had seen Damon whisper something in her ear and now she looked even more panicked than before.

What surprised me though was that none of the girls had come forward to help her; it was like they didn't want to or more like they were afraid to.

In some weird way, Damon reminded me a lot of Dean-the way he talked, how he drank, his behaviour, how he flirted with girls. It just made me want to get the hell out of this pretty little town and go back to chasing Lilith so that I could get my brother out of Hell and back on Earth.

It was _all_ my fault though, if I had found a way to save him-any way to save him, then he would never have gone there in the first place. If I had just been a little more careful and watched my back, maybe Jake the soldier would never have stabbed me in the back in the first place. And Dean would have never had to bring me back from the dead.

Thoughts of my big brother started swirling around in my head again and I felt like calling Bobby and just telling him that it wasn't working, the distracting hunt that he had made me go on made me only that much more desperate to get my brother back. But I could sense that there was something really weird going on over here and curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey Sam, you alright?" Sherry asked as we neared my car…..I mean Dean's car, nudging me lightly. It felt so weird calling it _my_ car. I had always treated it as _Dean's_ property, never realising that there would be a time when Dean wouldn't be there to take care of it.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that question? _You_ were the one who looked all panicked and afraid in there. What did you want to tell me?" I asked all these questions at once.

I saw Sherry hesitate a little and I realised that it was probably because of what Damon had whispered in her ear. I suddenly wondered if maybe Damon knew what was going on over here, but like Bela he just decided to ignore it or maybe rejoice in it.

I clenched and unclenched my jaw, trying to calm myself down, which somehow seemed to be a lot harder for me now than it used to be a few months ago. I used to think that Dean was the arrogant and impulsive one and that I was the calm and clearly thinking one. But hadn't I been the one acting on my impulses since the moment Dean had been dragged to Hell. Thinking that I actually had a chance against Lilith was definitely not me thinking clearly.

"I…I saw something a few days ago," Sherry suddenly spoke out, bringing me out of my thoughts, "but it was…horrible and like nothing I had ever seen before."

I saw Sherry's face turn pale as she probably revisited that memory and felt sorry for her, though I could relate. I couldn't even count the number of times that I revisited the night that Dean had gone to hell, but no matter how many times I did, the images of those hell hounds scratching at Dean just wouldn't stop haunting me.

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "What did you see?" I asked her softly.

"I don't think you'll believe me. In fact I just don't want to get you involved in this. It isn't what you think it is Sam. These attacks are not normal and they weren't made by an animal either," Sherry stated and I suddenly realised that she knew, she knew who/what was doing all this.

"I know," I simply replied, "and I'm here to kill whoever's doing all of this."


	5. Chapter 3-Vampires and their Powers

"So ghosts, spirits and demons-they all exist?" She confirmed, as I explained to her what I did. I was pretty impressed by how calmly she was taking the news.

"Yeah, they do," I said nodding my head.

"And you kill them all," she raised her eyebrow questioningly.

I nodded my head again and her response was pretty unexpected. A smile played on her lips as she admitted, "That's pretty cool."

I shrugged and replied, "It has its ups and downs. Now why don't you tell me what you saw the other night?"

Sherry nodded her head as she started, "It was the night our High School had its Halloween party. We were all wearing our costumes and it was really stuffy and crowded so I decided to go up to the Terrace to get some fresh air. That was when I saw it. At first I just saw Jeremy-Elena's little brother-and Vicky sort of making out and I thought that there was no way I was going in there…"

Sherry gave me a disgusted look before continuing but I had to interrupt, "Vicky-isn't she one of the missing girls."

Sherry nodded her head, "She's Matt's sister."

"Matt the bartender?" I asked.

"Yeah, but that girl's far from missing," Sherry said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, what happened to her?"

"She's dead," Sherry replied, biting her lip and I knew that it must have been really hard for her not to burst out crying.

I still remembered how freaked out I'd been on my first hunt. I'd jumped at the smallest of sounds, and like the jerk that Dean was he'd taken full advantage of those moments.

"Well why don't you continue telling me what you saw," I said, sensing that we were approaching the climax of the story.

"I was just about to turn around and go back to where I'd come from when I saw something weird happened to Vicky. Her eyes, they….," Sherry touched the part under her eyes with her fingers, "they had these red veins popping out under them and her teeth grew these….fangs on them."

It was obviously pretty clear to me now that we were dealing with vampires, but what kinds of vampires were these that had their veins popped out and grew fangs?

"Did this girl-Vicky….did she have an extra layer of teeth coming out? All around here?" I asked, pointing to the area all around my mouth.

"No," Sherry shook her head a little confused, "only sharp fangs….here." She pointed to where her canines were.

I nodded my head absentmindedly as I thought about what I had just learned. Was this a new race….a new species of vampires than the ones we usually met with? Or maybe these were some other creatures entirely. But what other creatures were there with fangs that could suck blood out of humans and make them seem like animal attacks?

"What happened next?" I asked.

"She started attacking Jeremy and he tried to push her away, but she was obviously stronger than him. She was a vampire," Sherry suddenly paused, letting it sink in, "Then in the next moment these three figures appeared. One of them was Elena and the other two were guys. I couldn't see their faces properly at that time."

"So Elena knows about the whole vampire deal," I asked surprised. I would've thought that she would have told me already, "Is she one of them?"

That could be the only explanation.

"No," Sherry said and she looked completely sure of the fact, "but the two other guys that had come with her were. They managed to stop Vicky and stabbed her with a wooden stake."

Sherry stopped here and I immediately looked up to see her fighting her emotions.

"You okay?" I asked her, "We can stop if you want to."

She shook her head, "I'm fine."

"Alright then," I decided not to push her too much, "Did the wooden stake have any effect on Vicky?"

"Yeah. It killed her," She said.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her. Since when had wooden stakes killed vampire? I'd thought that it was just a myth. The only thing that could really kill a vampire was decapitation and the colt.

"Anything else you noticed about them?"

"Well…they had like super speed and they could hear long distances," Sherry added.

So apparently these vampires had special powers. They could run faster than humans and hear them from far away, which was probably why Sherry had told me that talking in the Grill was a bad idea.

"Did you see who those two guys were?" I asked hopefully.

Sherry nodded her head, "It was Damon and his little brother Stefan."

"So aren't you going to do something about it?" Sherry asked me as she sat in my car. I'd decided to give her a lift home.

"I can't just go in the Grill and kill them," I explained, "especially since I've never dealt with these kinds of vampires before."

"What do you mean by these kinds of vampires?"

"Well the vampires that my brother and I have dealt with are different. They have like a second layer of teeth over the first layer, and the only way to kill them is by beheading them," I explained, but I decided to leave out the colt since I had no idea where it was.

For the next few minutes there was just silence in the car, and the faint whispering of the music playing. I felt an instant pain in my heart when I realised which song was playing, it was Highway to Hell.

"Here we are," I broke the silence as we reached Sherry's house. It was two storeys high and quite big as per our usual, standard motel.

"I can help you," the words were spoken so quietly that I had barely even heard them.

"What?" I turned to look at Sherry.

"I can help you," Sherry said it a bit louder this time, but she didn't look me in the eyes, "with this case."

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked with an amused smile. After all she was just a normal high school girl who had seen something horrible. I wasn't going to let her get involved in this.

"I have all the case files from the Sherriff's office," Sherry admitted sheepishly.

I looked at her shocked, knowing that there was no way that the Sherriff would have just handed them over to her, "How?"

"With a little help from Caroline," she said, not emphasising on how exactly she'd managed to get them.

I decided not to pry and asked her straight away, "What do you want in return?"

She looked surprised and hurt by my harsh words and my tone, "Nothing, I was just hoping that you would let me help you on this case."

I sighed as I put my hand through my hair, "I'm sorry," I apologised for my behaviour. After everything that Dean and I had been through it was pretty easy to forget that good people still existed in the world.

"I would like to see those case files," I added, "but you can't get involved."

Sherry nodded her head and tried not to look disappointed by what I had just said.

"Look what we do…it's dangerous and you aren't a hunter. Hell, you aren't even an amateur and the last thing I need is for somebody else to get killed," I tried to explain it as best as I could.

"It's okay, I get it," she said, getting out of the car, "You don't have to wait outside for me. It might take me some time to find the files."

"I'll go back to the hotel then, and you can give me a call when you find them so that I can come to collect them," I told her.

Sherry shook her head in disagreement, "I'll swing by your hotel…or you could come inside and take a look," she offered.

I decided to park the Impala and go inside, since it would be better for the both of us.

I stepped inside her house and the place looked cosy and quite comfortable. Curiosity got the best of me as I asked, "Do you live here all alone?"

Sherry threw her bag on the couch and turned around to face me with a serious expression, "Why? Are you planning on kidnapping me?"

Horrified with that question, I opened my mouth to explain but closed it when she burst out laughing.

"I'm just kidding," she said, as she headed upstairs, "I'll just go and change into my casuals. Can you wait for some time?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. Just sit down and relax," she said to me before taking her bag and disappearing up the steps.


	6. Chapter 4-Files and Founding families

When she came downstairs she was visibly relaxed and was wearing a loose T-shirt and short just above her knees.

"No," she replied to the question I had asked her earlier, "I live here with my parents and my sister. But they're not at home right now."

I nodded my head and noticed the thick files in her hands, "Are these the case files?"

Sherry sat down next to me and handed the files over to me, "They are, but I haven't opened them yet."

I sat the files down on my lap and felt Sherry shifting a little closer to me. She was probably pretty eager to find out what was inside them.

On the top of the bunch of papers with information about these murders, were the pictures of these victims. I heard Sherry gasp besides me as we looked at one picture after another.

They all had bite marks on their necks and were torn up in the worst way possible, probably to show that it was an animal that did it. These vampires were probably trying to cover their tracks so that we hunters wouldn't be able to track them down.

I was surprised that other hunters hadn't already taken care of it, but I could understand why. It was hard to make out the humans from vampires in this town. Hell, I'd just accepted a free drink from one of them and had no idea about it either.

As I kept the pictures aside and looked at the reports, I noticed that they all mentioned that all the blood seemed to have been sucked out of the victims' bodies. This left me with no doubt that it was actually vampires who were doing all this.

In the end of each report, it mentioned that these attacks could not have been caused by an animal, but they couldn't have been caused by a human either. As I was looking through the reports, a small piece of a paper fell on the floor. When I picked it up, I saw that there was something written on it-_The Founders' Council_.

"Hey," I turned to look at Sherry, "What is the Founders' Council?"

"Well, it's basically a council with the original founding families as the members. They even have council meetings once a month where they discuss stuff about the town, but mostly it's just an excuse to gather people and make them dance. They do have delicious food though," Sherry informed.

I nodded my head at her absentmindedly and looked back at the piece of paper, wondering what this was doing in the reports file. Dean would have loved the food, I thought to myself. Just then, Sherry took the piece of paper from me and turned it around.

"Look, it says something on the back," she said and read what it said._ "-Urgent meeting. They're back!"_

What did that mean? Did this council know about the vampire problem? And if so, why weren't they doing something about it? I wondered if that meant that this council was maybe a meeting for hunters. Those words could have meant a number of things, but it couldn't be a coincidence that this page was hidden in this particular report.

Now I knew that my next move would be to find out as much as I could about what actually went on in the Founders' Council and for that, I'd have to be there for this next council meeting.

"When's the next council meeting?" I asked.

"Umm….next week, I think," she said biting her lip and trying to remember, "wait a second, let me check." Sherry went into the kitchen but turned around, "Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks," I said, shaking my head. I was slightly hungry since I hadn't eaten anything after my lunch stop at some diner, but Sherry had already done so many favours for me and I didn't want to add this to that ever increasing list.

"Something to drink then," she asked, and I could see the hopefulness in her eyes. I nodded my head. "Hot chocolate?"

"Yes, please," I replied and she came out with 2 mugs soon enough. She handed the hot chocolate over to me and sat down next to me.

"I was right, the next council meeting's next week on Wednesday," she told me and I noticed that her mug didn't have any hot chocolate in it.

"What are you drinking?" I asked curiously.

"Coffee," she said taking a sip of it, "cause I don't like hot chocolate."

"No way," I replied raising my eyebrows at her, "I have never met anybody who doesn't like hot chocolate."

"Well you just did," she simply said and for the next few minutes we just sat in silence, sipping our drinks from our mugs.

"Hey, is this council meeting like an open invite sort of thing or do you have to be invited over there?" I suddenly asked. It had occurred to me just now that I didn't really know anybody from this town.

"Well you don't exactly have to be invited, but you need to know at least somebody from the founding families," Sherry said.

Oh great, now entering this meeting was going to be even more difficult and I hadn't had much of a chance to begin with.

"So I guess I have no chance of going there to find out about this," I said pointing to the piece of paper.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. You already know someone belonging to a Founding family," Sherry said trying to hide a sheepish smile.

I narrowed my eyes at her, knowing that she couldn't be talking about herself since she had just moved here with her family. "Who?"

Sherry looked as if she was going to burst out laughing any second, "Caroline!"

* * *

><p>AN: Teehee…Coming up next the Founders' Party!


	7. Chapter 5-Bite Me!

"Sherry, I'm gonna kill you," I growled, seriously, as Sherry continued to laugh with her face buried in her palms.

"You should've seen the look on your face," Sherry huffed in between the laughs and almost banged her head against the Impala's door.

"That was not funny!" I exclaimed, angrily and turned to look at the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I can't believe you actually fell for the whole 'Vampire-in my-house' act."

"Oh yeah, well we'll see who's laughing when a vampire actually shows up on your doorstep," I said to her.

"But the funniest thing was," Sherry continued, ignoring my threat, "that you burst into my house, ready with the shotgun, and almost shot Sylvia, my sister's teddy bear."

I narrowed my eyes at Sherry; experience had taught me that even Teddy bears could be pretty dangerous during certain situations.

"So who are you going take to the Founder's Party?" I asked, and Sherry suddenly stopped laughing.

"Nobody," she shrugged as if it was no big deal. We both suddenly jumped as somebody knocked on my window and turned around to see that it was Caroline.

I quickly rolled my window down as Caroline said, "Hey what are you two doing over here?"

"Hey," I waved at her and she waved back at me.

"Sam here needs a date for the Founder's Party," Sherry told her, and I turned around to glare at her.

"Then sitting in the car is not going to do you any good," she pointed out.

Sherry and I got out of the car and Sherry asked Caroline a question she already knew the answer to, "Do you have a date for the Party?"

She shook her head and shrugged sadly.

Sherry coughed a little and said, "Well, I'm just gonna go…and umm…do something. I'll let you two talk," but before I could stop her, she'd already walked away. I cursed her in my mind and shook my head at the similarities between Sherry and Dean. They were both so similar but they couldn't be more different.

I shook my head before facing Caroline's glowing face. She was looking at me so expectantly, as if she was waiting for me to say something to her, "So…." I started not knowing what to say after that.

"So you're an FBI agent huh," Caroline said, "I always like men with a little authority."

"Umm, yes I am," I told her, shuffling along a little uncomfortably. I knew what Dean would say to me if he was here right now. He would say-_Stop being a chicken Sammy and just talk to the girl!_

"And what about you," I decided to ask her about herself, "have you lived in Mystic Falls for long?"

Caroline nodded her head, "We were one of the original settlers here in Mystic Falls, so I've lived here all my life."

"Oh wow, that's great," I said, and we talked about nothing in particular for a while until the big brother voice in my head made it hard for me to even think anymore. Dean's voice was practically begging me to make a move on Caroline.

'_Alright big brother, this one's for you,' I thought._

"Caroline," I called out to her. I could see the sheer hope in her eyes and suddenly I really didn't want to disappoint her, "Will you go to the Founder's Party with me?"

I saw a red flush creep up Caroline's cheeks and a beautiful smile spread across her face as she said, "I'd love to!"

'_Atta boy Sammy,' I could practically hear Dean saying it to me with that proud smile on his face, and feel him patting my back._

'_Bite me,' I responded to him_ _sarcastically, with what Dean called my 'bitchface'._

'_No,' I could hear Dean's voice in my head, loud and clear, 'You bite her.'_

_I could literally feel the heat growing on my face as I tried to ignore Dean's voice in my mind, but heard the last few words before I managed to tune it out completely, 'but don't leave a mark!'_


	8. Chapter 6-The Founder's Party

'Knock knock.'

I adjusted my tie and looked in the mirror one last time before going over to open the door to my hotel room. I was slightly disappointed when I saw that it was Sherry who was standing in front of the door. I'd been expecting it to be Caroline.

"Come on in," I told her looking at my watch subconsciously.

"You look great," she said to me.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I replied and she didn't, she looked really good, but I was still angry with her for prank-calling me about there being a vampire in her house and also for leaving me alone with Caroline without a warning.

Even though Dean's voice in my head was telling me to thank the girl, since I could've never really asked Caroline to the Founder's Party without her help. But I was too proud to, so instead I decided to sulk.

"Thanks," she seemed flustered even with the little compliment that I had given her. "We ready to go?"

"Aren't we supposed to wait for Caroline?" I asked a little confused.

Just then, the doorbell rang and this time it was Caroline standing outside the door. She looked gorgeous. The blue dress that she was wearing and the shine in her eyes really made for a beautiful combination.

"Let's go," Sherry said, already headed out of the room and towards the lift.

I felt my eyes widen as we stopped by the Lockwood Mansion. As far as I knew, the Lockwood's owned more than half of the town's agricultural land and it looked like they owned a huge mansion too.

"These guys are filthy rich," I heard Sherry saying, and turned around to look at her. Apparently, she hadn't realised that she'd just said that out loud. I smiled as I realised that this was exactly what Dean would've said.

As we reached the entrance, we waited there patiently until one of the Lockwood's spotted us and invited us inside. I spotted quite a few people who I knew and smiled politely at them before looking around for where the Founders' Council Meeting was taking place.

"Psst," Sherry nudged me, "It's over there." She pointed to a medium sized room in a confined area.

"If Caroline comes along…," I started to tell her.

"Yes I know what to tell her," Sherry said pushing me towards the room, "Now you go do your stuff."

I entered the room where the meeting was taking place with an air of confidence after smoothing my suit down and putting my fingers through my hair. Sure enough, I saw Mayor Lockwood and his wife sitting there along with Sheriff Forbes and a bunch of other people.

Clearing his throat the Mayor stood up from his seat and spoke to me as I closed the door behind me, "I'm sorry but this is a Private Council Meeting where only the selected members are allowed."

I smiled at the Mayor and said, "Well then I guess you will have to make an exception."

I smiled as I walked out of the room, surprised at how smoothly that had gone. Even Dean would have been proud of me.

"So how did everything go?" Sherry asked as I walked straight to where they were serving beer out of habit.

"Apparently they already knew about vampires, even more than I did," I told her, popping the lid of the beer open with my bare hands.

It seemed like news to Sherry who stared off into a distance for a while. Meanwhile, I turned around to search for Caroline but spotted Elena instead.

She waved at me when she saw me and I waved back at her. She tried to approach me but was whisked off by a guy I didn't recognise.

"That's Stefan Salvatore," Sherry told me just as I spotted Caroline in a distance."

"I had fun with you today," Caroline said, smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back, "Maybe we could do this again sometime."

"Yeah, maybe," I muttered distractedly as I saw Stefan and Elena leaving from the corner of my eye. I waited outside until I saw Damon coming out of the Mansion and stood up, ready with the wooden stake in my hand. Sherry had long ago told me that she'd had to go home because she had to wake up early for school tomorrow. All the rest of the people had gone home too so it was just Damon and I in the parking lot.

"Whoa Sam," Damon was clearly pretending to be surprised when he saw me waiting for him, a smirk on his face, "didn't expect to see you here of all the places."

"Why? Can't FBI agents have a little fun?" I asked, the wooden stake in my hand literally begging to be stabbed into Damon's chest.

"Well, I would say yes but you're not an FBI agent are you?" Damon said knowingly.

"So you know," I said, the smile on my face widening as I got ready for his attack. Instead, he leaned against his car looking very at ease probably because he thought that no human could match up to the strength of a vampire-even a hunter.

But that was because he'd never met the Winchesters, I thought, my smile turning into a grin.

"Since I like you, I'm going to give a little piece of advice," Damon said, pointing to the stake in my hand as he continued, "Never ever challenge a vampire to a fight….especially when you're outnumbered."

I looked at him confused by the last part of his sentence. I wasn't outnumbered; this was a one-on-one fight between Damon and I. But as I heard distinct footsteps behind me, I saw Damon looking at whoever it was. My first guess was that it was Stefan, Damon's younger brother. It had to be him right? Who else could it be?

But my guess was proved wrong when a familiar feminine voice said, "Oooops! Did I forget to mention that I was a vampire?"

Suddenly, I felt the world spinning around me as I felt an intense pain in my neck and the feel of sharp fangs digging into my throat. As I felt myself losing consciousness, my last thought was that I recognised that voice. It was Sherry's.


	9. Chapter 7-Lollipops and Candy canes

I woke up feeling really tired and drained. Looking around, I realised that I was in my hotel room and my hands were cuffed together. As I sat up, I felt a wave of nausea and a sudden pain in my neck.

"Did I forget to mention that inviting a vampire into your house is not the smartest thing to do?" Sherry quipped as she sat down on next to me. I flinched away from her looking at her with an intense hatred that I had only ever felt for the yellow eyed demon and Lilith so far.

"But you know," Sherry continued, "ingesting vervain before meeting up with Damon was a smart move. I'm guessing that the Founder's Council filled you up on that."

"Is that why I'm still alive?" I asked her, a slight smile on my face, "And why you have me all tied up?"

"You're alive because we don't like to kill unnecessarily and you're going to continue staying tied up until all the vervain leaves your system," Sherry told me in a matter-of-factly tone.

"You are going to compel me to forget aren't you?" I gasped out as I realised what she was planning to do. I was already simultaneously trying to get out of these cuffs, but it was difficult to do that with a vampire babysitting me over here.

In fact I was just surprised that she hadn't tried to hurt me since I'd woken up and was actually keeping her distance from me, it was as if she was trying to give me some space. I also noticed that except for my neck, where Sherry had tried to bite me, I didn't have any bruises or cuts or anything else which was weird considering that this was supposed to be the ruthless vampire that had killed all those people in this town.

"So you are the vampire that's been killing all those innocent people," I stated, trying to distract Sherry long enough to get out of the cuffs.

"Ummm, yes and no," she said as her eyes fell onto the second bed in this room.

"What is that supposed to-," I started off before I was interrupted.

"Hey, I noticed that when you were talking to us back in the Grill, you said that you had a partner who was working with you. Is he here in this town with you?" She asked and I felt the beginning of a lump in my throat.

"There is no way that I'm telling you anything so you might as well kill me," I spat out at her and I expected some kind of an instant reaction from her. Maybe a little bit of violence. What I didn't expect was her calm reply.

"Why would I want to hurt you when I could just compel you to tell the truth?" She questioned and I knew that I'd have to work fast if I wanted to get out of here before the vervain faded out of my system.

"How much time does it take for the vervain to get out of my system?" I asked, trying to calculate my chances of survival.

"24 hours, I think," Sherry murmured as she sat on the bed right in front of the TV. I cringed as I realised that it was Dean's place, where he would usually sit on his bed.

"Is this your bed or your partner's?" Sherry asked noticing my reaction, but I didn't reply and so she turned her attention back to the TV.

"So this whole 'frightened innocent victim' thing. It was all an act," I said as I looked at her, "You and Damon had this all planned from the beginning didn't you?"

"Ever since you came into the Grill with that huge file," Sherry said looking at me.

_Damon raised his eyebrow as he noticed the guy sitting a few bar stools away from him. 'Wonder what's in that file of his?' So Damon decided that the best way of knowing what was in that file was not by going to the file himself, but by letting it come to him._

"_Hey Matt, why don't you go give that guy a drink?" _

"It only took one look at your file for him to realise that you were trouble and that you had to be taken care of," Sherry said with a shrug, "and after you mentioned that you were the FBI his suspicion was confirmed."

"So why not kill me then," I asked her, "Why wait until now."

I was almost free of the cuffs, and so close to victory that I could literally taste it.

"Because we had our doubts about you," she said, "I thought that we could just compel you to go away and get this over with but Damon insisted that I use my damsel in distress kind of act to get more information out of you. He said that something wasn't right about you."

Dammit, I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have believed Sherry so soon and so damn easily. I should have known that this whole damn thing had been too good to be true.

"Yeah," I murmured, "Dean always said that I was a sucker for damsels in distress."

"Your brother Dean," she asked and I flinched before I could stop myself, "He's in hell isn't he."

I wasn't sure but I could swear that I had heard a hint of sympathy, or was it pity, in her voice. "How did you know about that?" I asked referring to what she'd just said about my brother being in hell.

"You told me," she said softly and I suddenly felt angry on myself. I couldn't believe that I had told Sherry everything, even the part about my brother being to hell.

"Funny isn't it," she said, "What you share with a person over a mug of hot chocolate."

I suddenly realised the few things that I had done wrong over here. First would be bringing the file over to the Grill-I should have been more oblivious. Second would be falling for Sherry's whole damsel in distress act-it was just an act! Third on that list would be telling her the truth about me and fourth would be not checking my mug full of hot chocolate to see if it was drugged or something.

"You drugged me didn't you," I spat out at her accusingly; "You put something in my mug of hot chocolates to make me tell you the truth. Tell you things that I wouldn't ever tell anybody else."

The moment I said it to her, I could swear that I saw hurt and some other expression reflect on her face that I couldn't recognise, but it was replaced by that same uncaring expression.

Just as I was free of my cuffs, the doorbell rang and I didn't have to have vampire hearing to know who that was. Damon.


	10. Chapter 8-Doppelgangers and moonstones

I was surprised though when Sherry didn't open the door. Instead I could see her shoulders tense.

"What is it?" I could help but ask. Now that my hands were free, I was just trying to find the perfect time to escape but not before killing these vampires.

"There's someone else at the door too. Someone I don't recognise," Sherry responded, not moving off of the bed.

Just then, the door crashed open and I quickly stood up with the demon knife in my hand, but dropped it when I saw who was standing at the door.

"Ruby," I greeted her, stepping towards the door. Sherry stood behind me, still as a statue, probably sensing that something wasn't right.

"Hey Sam," Ruby replied, "I brought a gift." She opened the door a little wider to reveal a bleeding and almost unconscious Damon.

"Damon!" Sherry exclaimed, speeding over to Damon but before she could even reach the door, a force slammed her against the opposite wall making a big dent in it.

"Don't even try," Ruby snarled as her eyes turned black.

"What are you?" Sherry muttered, fear and concern etched onto her face.

"I'm a Demon," Ruby told her coldly before she turned to me, her eyes back to normal and said, "Now can you invite this vampire into your room."

"No!" I heard Sherry say as she struggled against the invisible force keeping her pinned against the wall, "Please let him go. Don't hurt him."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it," Ruby replied with a cunning smile on her face. She entered the room, dragging Damon with her when I invited him in and she tied him to the same place that I'd been tied a while earlier. "Just need to ask him a few questions."

"What took you so long?" I asked her as I went up to her with a normal knife this time.

"Look whatever questions these are, you can ask them to me," Sherry continued to struggle and I could see that Ruby was starting to grow irritated, "You don't need him."

I had to admit that I was staring to grow a little uncomfortable with the condition in which Ruby had brought Damon over here. In the little time that I had been trapped over here, Sherry hadn't even tried to touch me, and here Damon was laying bloody and wounded right in front of me.

"You can let Sherry go Ruby," I tried to compromise with her, "she hasn't tried to hurt me."

"Well unfortunately we need them both here. Damon is the only one who can answer our questions and Sherry is our leverage. If Damon refuses to answer our questions, we can always hurt her," Ruby said pointing to Sherry.

I felt like hurting these vampires was wrong somehow but I didn't protest. I understood that Ruby needed some really important information out of these two.

"Look your boyfriend's waking up," Ruby snickered and I glared at her. I didn't know why she was acting so weird all of a sudden.

"He's not my boyfriend," I saw tears welling up in Sherry's eyes and felt something tug at my heart.

As Damon stirred awake, I heard him groaning at the pain and was surprised to feel a little sympathetic for him. But I immediately thought about the killings going on over here and felt a burst of anger surging through me.

"Where am I?" Damon asked, squinting as he looked around.

"In Sam's hotel room, genius," Ruby told him, "Now why don't you answer a few questions for us."

"Where's Stefan?" I heard Damon's painful voice.

"Well I couldn't find him, but I'll be sure to bring him here when I manage to find him," Ruby said, "Now how about you give me a few answers."

I saw when Damon finally spotted Sherry and asked Ruby, "Why have you kept Sherry here? She doesn't know anything so I suggest you let her go."

"You are not in a position to make any suggestion and I'm keeping her here as leverage so you answer my questions and I let her go," Ruby situated herself in front of Damon.

"Alright, go ahead and ask," Damon muttered, the veins under his eyes popping out.

"You don't scare me," Ruby responded and asked, "Where's Katherine?"

Damon's voice turned cold and emotionless, "Why?"

"None of your business," Ruby shrugged.

"I could say the same thing to you," Damon spat out.

Ruby smirked, "Yeah, you could…"

I suddenly heard Sherry screaming as Ruby's eyes turned black.

"Ruby stop!" I realised that I'd been the one to yell that out to her and was glad when she stopped immediately.

But just as I opened my mouth, not sure of what to say, "She's in the tomb," Damon replied.

"What tomb?"

"The one near Fell's church," Sherry answered, breathing heavily, "Now let us go."

"Yeah Ruby they answered your question," I agreed with her.

"Not yet," Ruby said which was when I took her to the side.

"Who the hell is Katherine and why is finding her so important all of a sudden," I asked.

"She's a vampire and a doppelganger of one of the girls over here, Elena I think," Ruby explained.

"You mean like a look-alike?" I asked and Ruby nodded her head, "But why do we need her?"

"Because she's the only thing that knows where the moonstone is?" Ruby looked annoyed.

"The moonstone. Why do we need a moonstone?" I was really confused now about why we needed some random stone.

"Because it's the only way to kill Lilith."


	11. Chapter 9-To Let go or Not to Let go

"Who's Lilith?" Sherry asked, interrupting our conversation.

"Shut up!" Ruby snapped at her, and when I looked at her questioningly, she just shrugged.

"Lilith is a demon," I explained, "She was the one who…um…sent my brother to hell."

"Look I don't know what the hell a moonstone is but it definitely won't help you in killing this Lilith girl," Damon replied as he tried fighting against the chains Ruby had tied to him.

"Ruby," I said with a sigh, "let them go."

"But Sam," she started to say.

"Enough, Ruby. Just, please."

"So what, now you're choosing to side with vampire's and asking me to let them go? What's the point when they are just going to continue killing people?" Ruby asked and I took a deep breath, knowing that she was right.

"We don't kill people," Sherry suddenly said and I turned to look at her, a little confused by what she'd said just now.

"Oh sure you don't," Ruby stepped forward threateningly and rolled her eyes, "That's why there are so many people getting killed around here."

"We aren't killing them," Damon said just as I snorted in response, "We were just about to find out who it was before you showed up," he said tilting his head in my direction with a smirk.

"Oh yes and we believe you," Ruby said with an amused expression on her face, "Now tell me-where is Katherine?"

"I already told you," Damon set his jaw and looked at Ruby who raised her eyebrows slightly with an amused smile now playing on her lips.

"Yeah, but somehow, I don't believe you," Ruby replied.

The next thing I knew, Damon suddenly groaned with an expression of pain on his face but before it could continue, there was a knock on the door. Ruby automatically opened the door using her powers and standing outside the door was Damon's brother Stefan.

"Why do you have my brother? He hasn't done anything wrong," Stefan growled, and it was the first time that I had seen Stefan act so aggressive.

"He's not like you Stefan," Ruby said, "He does not drink animal blood, he drinks human blood."

"But he doesn't kill any humans," Stefan defended, trying to come in but it looked like there was something stopping him and I realised that this was because I hadn't invited him in yet.

"Well we need to question him too," Ruby said, not moving an inch.

"About what?" Stefan asked.

"None of your business," Ruby said and then turned her back to him, "I'm getting really sick and tired of repeating myself, Damon so how about you answer my question."

"I told you!" Damon's answer was still the same and I suddenly heard a snapping of ribs and a hiss from Damon but still no response.

Stefan on the other hand was just throwing his body against the invisible wall. While Sherry was trying to get away from the strength that was keeping her pinned against the wall.

"She wants to know where Katherine is hiding," I told Stefan, hoping that maybe he would know where she was so that Ruby would stop and just go away. But a part of me, a tiny part of me deep down was really desperate to find the answer so that we could kill Lilith once and for all.

"She's in a tomb," Ruby stopped what she was doing and turned around to pay attention to what Stefan was saying, "near Fell's church."

"Well," Ruby said turning to face Damon with a smile, "I guess you were telling the truth after all."

"You got what you wanted," Stefan said, "now leave him."

"Yeah Ruby," I agreed, "You can let them both go now," I looked at the both of them apologetically.

"No, I won't," she said, "Not until I'm sure that what they're telling me is correct."

"It is correct," Stefan said, "I'm not lying."

"Still, I won't let Damon go without checking," Ruby said.

We all heard footsteps, distinct, loud footsteps that were clearly in no hurry to get here and the voice echoed through the whole corridor. It was the voice that I hadn't heard for almost four months, the voice I wished that I could hear every single day.

"Yes, you will let them go," Dean ordered stepping into view.

He stepped inside the room, walking towards Ruby in a quickened pace and thrusting the demon-killing knife straight into her chest.

Not giving myself time to process what was going on, I got Damon out of the chains and saw him rushing out faster than any human could.

"Thank you," Stefan said, before disappearing and it was then that I let myself look at my brother and let everything sink in.

"Sammy," he whispered, stepping towards me and looking at me with that pride and that smile on his face. That smile that I hadn't seen in a while.

"Dean." As I stepped toward him, I realised that I wasn't the only one who'd said his name-Sherry had said it too.


	12. Chapter 10-The Angel Mark

I turned around to see the recognition on Sherry's face and the same expression crossed Dean's face too.

"Sherry?" He looked at her, surprised.

"Can't believe that you're still alive Winchester," Sherry grinned as she speeded over to hug him.

"You should be thankful I was here to save your ass," Dean smirked in reply as he hugged her back.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked, shocked.

"You think you were the only hunter to ever come and check out this case?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sherry agreed, "You think that you were the only hunter I managed to fool with the damsel in distress act?"

She seemed to be teasing Dean.

"Except you weren't acting the last time. It was the real deal," Dean argued.

"You wish," Sherry rolled her eyes, "If I remember correctly, it was you who needed saving in the end."

"Yeah, but only cause I stepped in to try and save your ass the last time too," Dean muttered.

"Looks like you never learn," Sherry smirked. I watched the exchange with keen amusement.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were Sam _Winchester_?" Sherry asked suddenly seeming to realise my presence, "Dean used to keep talking about you all the time."

"Did not!" Dean huffed out.

"Did too!" Sherry replied.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"No."

"Yes."

"Alright when did this happen?" I finally asked and both of them looked at me.

"This was back when you were in Stanford. Dad told me to check this case out and I was more than ready to do it," Dean told me.

I nodded my head, realising that Dean must have let these vampires go because he must have realised that they were not a real threat to this town.

"So were you really in hell?" Sherry asked Dean and Dean looked surprised.

"You told her," Dean asked in more of a surprised tone than an accusing one but I still went into my defensive mode.

"She drugged my mug of hot chocolate," I said childishly pointing at Sherry.

Sherry's jaw dropped, "I did not!"

"You did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Alright," Dean said, "coming back to the point-yes I was in hell."

Sherry's eyes widened, "Then how did you get here?"

"Turns out that you still haven't learned to clear your tracks or keep hunters off of your scent," Dean shook his head as he looked at her.

"It wasn't me," Sherry said.

"Then Damon maybe," Dean guessed, "Or has Stefan gone back to his ripper ways?"

"It's nobody you know," Sherry said.

"Well then do _you _know who it is?" Dean asked pointedly.

"No, that's what we were trying to find out," Sherry told him with a shrug.

"Well then it's a good thing I came here to help," Dean replied.

Sherry left the motel room soon after, with the promise of returning as soon as she'd checked on Damon. I turned to look at Dean, still not being able to believe that he was back from hell. I stepped forward to hug him, since we'd been interrupted the last time, and as if reading my mind, Dean stepped forward at the same time.

"How did you get out of hell?" I asked him, still partly in shock, "And how did you know where to find me."

"Well, I went over to Bobby's and after he was done making sure that I wasn't a demon or a shifter or anything supernatural, he told me where you were. I came here as fast as I could," Dean said putting his hand through his hair. He was sitting on his bed-the same place Sherry had sat on a while earlier.

I sat down next to him and noticed that he seemed kind of tensed, "So how was it?" I asked as softly as I could.

"How was what?" Dean asked looking up at me.

"Hell," I bit my lip wondering what his reaction would be.

"Oh…um….that," Dean coughed a little and then cleared his throat, "Yeah, I don't remember."

"What do you mean you don't remember?" I questioned him.

Dean shrugged, "Means I don't remember anything from my time down under. Probably blocked out those memories or something."

I narrowed my eyes at him, trying to find out whether he was really telling the truth, but gave up when I couldn't find any signs of him telling me a lie.

"How did you get out though?" I asked.

"I don't know Sammy," Dean swallowed heavily, "But whatever it is, it can't be good."

As Dean lifted the sleeve of his shirt, I noticed the huge mark of a hand on his shoulder and also realised that this was the first time that I had seen him well and truly scared.


	13. Chapter 11-The Hunters and the Hunted

"So who were those guys that caught you back there?" Stefan asked Damon when they were back at their house.

"Hunters," Damon replied, breathlessly.

"And what about that girl who had tied you to a rope?" Stefan continued.

"Demon," Damon responded again, looking down at his already healed body.

"What did they want from you?" Stefan asked, starting to grow annoyed with his brother's one word answers.

"They wanted to know where Katherine was," Damon gritted his teeth and then muttered to himself, "Would love to kill those sons of bitches."

"Why did they want to know where Katherine was?"

"She has something called a moonstone which might help those hunters kill a demon called Lilith," Damon growled, wishing he'd killed both those hunters when he'd had the chance. Or at least one of them.

Stefan looked at Damon thoughtfully, "So demons actually exist?"

"Looks like it, man. Cause that bitch Ruby was definitely a lot stronger than me," Damon said angrily, "You should have seen her throwing me around like I was a rag doll."

"Well then it's a good thing those two hunters killed her-Sam and Dean, right?" Stefan said.

"I wish I'd killed her instead," Damon said standing up, "Oh well, on the bright side I get to kill those two hunters."

Damon quickly flashed a smile at Stefan and started to go, but Stefan blocked his path and said, "I think that's a bad idea."

"And why would you think that Stefan?" Damon asked, faking his interest.

"Because first, we need to find out who's killing all of these people before more hunters catch our scent and come here to investigate," Stefan continued.

"Well that's easy," Damon snorted and turned around, "You can come out now."

A familiar face approached Stefan, one he'd thought he'd hoped to never see again and one Damon had been hoping to see for the past 147 years.

"That would be me…..and her," Damon tilted his head in the direction of the approaching figure and Stefan shook his head unbelievingly.

"Katherine."

* * *

><p>"So what do you think we should do about those two vampires," Dean asked, gently touching his bruise.<p>

Sam looked up from his laptop. He was researching the huge hand shaped mark on Dean's shoulder and from what Dean had told him about these other strange instances, he could make out that this creature they were dealing with was immensely powerful.

"I don't think that's a major part of our problem Dean," Sam replied, "I think we should find out more about that mark on your shoulder."

"Yeah, well we definitely aren't getting anywhere so we might as well make plans on how to kill those two suckers," Dean grumbled, slouching in on himself, "and that bitch!"

"But I thought that they were the good guys. That's why I let them go," Sam said looking at Dean confused.

"Yeah, well, I'm not so sure" Dean said.

"You think it's really them? That they are lying? Even Sherry," Sam asked, keeping half of his attention on the laptop as he typed on his keyboard.

"Yeah, I think they all have some kind of back-up plan whenever hunters come into town," Dean said starting to explain, " The last time I came here, Sherry got rid of me real quickly. Nobody acted as if there was anything unnatural going on, it was like everything was normal. Even the Sherriff was trying to keep them safe. And the mayor."

"Yeah, the same thing happened to me. I thought that I'd come to the wrong town," Sam replied, "How did you find out about the vampires though?"

"I was driving out of town and saw Sherry feeding on a human. She spotted me and….compelled me. She told me to get out of their town and never come back. Gave me some fake memories too. Man, I feel like I should've killed her along with Ruby. But I had to play along," Dean said, rubbing his head.

Sam shook his head, he should have known, "Compulsion. How did you find out about it?"

"I researched about it later. I think I must've drunk something with vervain in it. Anyway, I had no idea what was happening but I figured out that maybe she was trying mind control or somethin'. So I got outta there and figured I would go back if things got out of hand, which they never did until now," Dean finished off.

"So Sherry isn't your friend? She's one of the bad guys?" Sam confirmed, "And that whole friendship thing with you and her was just some fake memories she'd given you, right? And she was playing us all along?

"Yeah."

"Well, I have an idea," Sam said looking at Dean with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm listening…" Dean trailed off, suddenly growing interested in what his little brother was saying.

"Tell me Dean, have you ever heard about the Founder's Council?"


	14. Chapter 12-Vampire chow

"What was up with you and Ruby?" Dean asked making a disgusting face.

Sam looked up at Dean then quickly looked back down again. He wasn't going to tell Dean what Ruby had been trying to persuade him to do and he sure as hell wasn't going to tell his big brother that he'd actually been thinking about it.

"Nothin' man. She just helped me out in finding out some information," Sam said and it wasn't a complete lie but it sure as hell wasn't the god's honest truth either.

"And you never thought about the fact that she was a demon?" Sam could hear the slight accusation in Dean's voice.

"Look Dean, I wasn't planning on hunting with her, alright. I'm not stupid! I just contacted her when I needed to confirm some things," Sam said angrily.

"Mmmm hmmm," Dean said, indirectly making it clear that he didn't believe Sam.

Sam didn't mind though. Damn him if he would let Dean find out about the dangerous path Sam had decided to walk along if Dean had been just a few months or even weeks late. Dean already had enough things to worry about.

"Hey, Dean. Come here," Sam said after a few moment of silence, "I think I found something."

Dean jumped up, a little surprised but pretended like he hadn't just been having a memory of hell right now. Sam, too, pretended like he hadn't noticed anything as Dean came up behind him.

"What is it?" Dean asked curiously.

"I think we might have found out about what dragged you out of Hell," Sam stated, barely being able to contain his excitement. He really couldn't help it; it was like a dream come true.

"Oh, yeah?" Dean eyed his weirdly cheerful brother.

"Yeah! It's an Angel."

* * *

><p>"How did you get her out of the tomb?" Stefan asked confused.<p>

"She-" Damon tried to talk.

"I was never in that tomb," Katherine replied with a smile, "Was just waiting for Damon to figure that out and find me."

"Well, I'm glad that I finally did," Damon wrapped his arm around Katherine's waist as he looked at her.

"Me too," Katherine replied as she leaned forward to kiss him.

"Wait," Stefan interrupted their kiss.

"What?!" Damon turned to look at him irritated.

"So you're going to forget about everything that she did to us and forgive her for it?" Stefan asked angrily. He didn't understand how Damon could be so blind. She was clearly still playing him.

"I love her, Stefan," Damon said as if that was the answer to all of Stefan's questions, "and lucky for you, I finally forgive you for all the stupid things you've done."

"All the stupid things I did were nothing compared to what Katherine did to us, Damon. She separated us and broke our hearts," Stefan said as Damon suddenly had him in a tight neck grip against the wall.

"Don't you even for a second think that it was Katherine's fault! That was all you, brother," Damon showed Stefan his fangs threateningly but Stefan still refused to struggle and fight Damon.

"She broke your heart, Damon," Stefan said quietly, "Why can't you see that?"

For a second after he said that, he could swear that Damon flashed him a quick sheepish smirk.

_Oh! _Now Stefan understood.

"Don't!" Damon said, back to his acting, "Go away."

"But-" Stefan started to say but without any of his earlier enthusiasm to make his brother understand. Damon had already understood. Now he was just returning the favour.

"Why don't you go meet with Elena and leave us alone, Stef," Damon spat out and then turned his entire attention to Katherine.

"I'm hungry Damon. Let's go eat," Katherine said.

Damon grinned at her as he said, "Well, I know just where we should start."

Katherine smiled inwardly to herself. She had Damon exactly where she wanted him. Wrapped around her tiniest finger. "Where?" she asked him, curious.

"You'll see," Damon said, a plan forming in his head. He had his back to Katherine and saw Stefan looking at him questioningly. Damon knew that his brother had gotten his earlier message and as a reply to this one, he sent a quick wink in Stefan's direction.

Stefan relaxed immediately, knowing exactly where Damon was taking Katherine and knowing that she was going to pay for what she'd done to them.


	15. Chapter 13-The End

"An Angel? Seriously dude?" Dean scoffed, "I don't believe you."

"Come on Dean," Sam rolled his eyes at his brother. Why did he have to be so difficult? "The evidence is right in front of you."

"Yeah, well it's too bad angels don't exist," Dean put his hand through his hair, trying to make sense of it all, "Cause if they did, why haven't we seen them until now? Hell why hasn't anybody seen them until now?"

"Look I don't know, but why can't it be possible?" Sam asked. He knew that he'd been proved wrong in a past case which had been about a priest who'd thought that he was an angel. Sam had hoped with all his heart that it would be an angel and now this. Could it actually be an angel? A guy could hope, right?

"Alright, let's say that it is possible," Dean said, walking around the room trying to get used to the idea, "then where is the angel now? Why would the…..angel just leave like that and where is it right now?"

Sam could tell that his brother was still struggling with the idea but he had to keep trying, "I don't know, Dean. But it is possible, right?"

"No!" Dean exclaimed and then a little softer, "No, dammit. Why would an angel rescue me? Especially when-"

"When what, Dean?" Sam's voice was even softer but before either of them could do anything else; there was a distinct knock on the door.

Both the hunters immediately trained their guns at the door and made eye contact with each other. Dean nodded his head slightly to indicate that he was going to be the one opening the door while Sam gripped his gun even harder with his shoulders tense, ready for anything.

As Dean opened the door, they found a man wearing a trench coat standing outside their door.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Dean asked him, gun still aimed at the guy.

But the man didn't even look slightly threatened, choosing to fix his intense glare at the man who had opened the door for him. Dean seemed a little uncomfortable so the man scrutinised his brother with his bright blue eyes.

Sam cleared his throat and rolled his shoulders, not being used to having so much attention.

The man finally opened his mouth, ready to reply, "I am Castiel, an angel of the Lord. I was the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition."

Dean could hear the sound of a gun clattering to the floor right behind and a shocked gasp of breath being drawn by his brother, but Dean was still letting the words sink into his brain.

* * *

><p>The first time he suspected that something was wrong was when he didn't see the impala in the parking lot of their hotel. The second one was when he heard absolute silence in their room, and the third was when he opened the door and found the room completely empty, with no sign of the Winchesters.<p>

They were gone. His plan was a complete mess because now he wouldn't be able to get rid of the Winchester or Katherine.

But why had they left so suddenly? Didn't they still have to take care of the vampire problem in this town?

Of course Damon was glad to finally get rid of them, but he was sure that they would be back and the only way to get rid of them permanently was to kill them.

What Damon didn't know was that the Winchesters currently had a bigger problem to take care of. They were already out of town and racing their way to Sioux Fall. But they were sure that as soon as they were done with the whole 'Angel of the Lord' problem, which Dean obviously had some difficulty in believing, they would be back in Mystic Falls.

"You know," Dean started off, turning to look at Sam, "some of the girls back in that town didn't look half bad."

Sam smirked, knowing that this was just Dean's way of saying that he'd have loved to spend some 'quality time' with them. "Yeah, I know."

Dean could feel Sam looking at him knowingly and so to distract himself, turned on the radio.

Now it was a complete co-incidence that the song that the radio was currently playing just happened to be 'All the Single Ladies.'

The sound of Sam cracking up at that, not being able to keep the laughter from bubbling out of his throat, echoed throughout the vehicle. Sam was so busy letting the feeling wash over him and letting his body shake with laughter that he didn't notice Dean's light chuckles or his genuine smile at hearing his brother laughing after what had felt like tens of years.

It was the first time that Dean truly believed that everything was going to be alright. That _they_ were going to be alright. The rest of the world could go to hell, literally, for all he cared but this man sitting right next to him was the reason that he had gone to hell and gotten tortured, and he would do it again in a heartbeat if it meant that at the end of the day, he would get to sit next to his brother and enjoy moments like these.

It's not like he would ever tell him that though.

"Shut up," Dean almost growled, as he quickly put in a CD and groaned when Sam started laughing louder.

This time though, Sam caught the soft smile on Dean's face and right then, he felt like things really couldn't get any better. With Dean out of Hell and hunting with him again, Sam really couldn't be happier.

Little did he know, did _they _know, that things were about to get a LOT worse.

THE END.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for all the love and support and favourites, follows and reviews. This story could never have been such a huge success without you guys.


	16. OH MY GOD!

OH MY GOD YOU GUYS MY STORY 'THE SUPERNATURAL SHERRY DIARIES' JUST GOT CHOSEN FOR A HUGE COMPETITION ON WATTPAD AND I'M SO EXCITED. I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW.

IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SUPPORT ME FOR THE COMPETITION JUST HEAD ON OVER TO THE LINK THAT I'VE GIVEN IN MY BIO AND VOTE FOR THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY.

JUST PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY MORE QUESTIONS.

-SHERRY


End file.
